A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of art of breast prostheses.
B. Background Art
Prosthetic breasts have been well known for use after mastectomy operations. However, these prior devices have left much to be desired in wearing comfort as well as an exact simulation of the removed breast, the area around the breast and the muscles under the arm in a radical mastectomy. Examples of some of the prior art can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,482,297; 2,580,264; 2,752,602; 2,814,808; 2,851,692; 2,867,818; 3,196,464; 3,619,819; 3,811,133 and 4,086,666.
One objection to prior devices has been in inability to duplicate the skin-tones of the natural breast and the color-action of the nipple and areola. The coloration has been provided on the surface of the prosthesis, thus deteriorating with usage.
Another objection to prior devices has been in inability to duplicate a smooth sloping curvature between the chest wall and the protruding natural breast. Prior devices have had a gap between the chest wall and the forward wall of the prosthesis, or have had an unnatural looking material placed in the gap. This has caused embarrassment to the wearer, especially when wearing a low-cut dress.
Prior devices have also been limited in their ability to duplicae appearance of the missing breast. Prior devices have had their outer skin take on the shapes of various available mandrels. These mandrels have been made from molds of typical sized breasts, none of which were exact duplicates of the wearer's missing breast. Due to the expense of making customized mandrels, the wearer had to settle for a breast which was only a close facsimile of her missing breast.
Still an additional objection to prior devices has been in discomfort to the wearer. These prior devices have deteriorated during use and have caused irritation and general discomfort to the wearer. Consequently, they could not be comfortably worn for an indefinite length of time without irritation.
It is the object of this invention to provide a method of making an artificial breast so that it will have the exact shape of the wearer's missing breast, will have the exact feel, color and skin tone of the wearer's natural breast, will maintain its appearance without deteriorating with usage, and will feel comfortable to the wearer over a substantially indefinite length of time.